Setesim lecion
7 Setesim lecion 7.1 Texte 7.1.1 Li intern veritá To quo, secun li opinion de frances e angles letores, distin’e Goethe, es un qualitá, quel il divide con su nation – constant referentie a intern veritá. In Anglia e America existe reverentie por talent, e li publica es satisfat, si li talent es exercit pro cert fixat o comprensibil interesse o partie, o in regulari opposition contra un de tales. In Francia existe un plu grand delicie por intellectual brilliantie, pro it self. E in omni ti landes talentat homes scri talentosimen. It es sufficent, si li intercomprension es gan’at, li contact attin’er, tant columnes, tant hores occupat in un vivaci e honorabil maniere. Al german intellectu manca li frances brilliantie, li fin practical compension del angleses, e li american aventura; ma it have un cert honestie, quel nequande resta in superficial performantie, ma questiona constant: pro quel scope? Un german publica demanda controllant sinceritá. „Ci es un activitá de pensada – ma por quo? Quo vole li mann? De u, de u omni ti pensas?“ Sol talent ne posse far un autor. It es necessi que existe un mann detra li libre, un personalitá qui per su orígine e su qualitá dá garantie a ti doctrines queles il exposi, e qui existe por vider e constatar li coses in ti e ne in un altri maniere, qui defende factes proque illi es factes. Si il ne posse expresser se correct hodie, li sam coses supervive e va explicar se deman. Un charje jace sur su mente, li charje de un veritá explicand – plu o minu comprendet, e it constitue su occupation e su vocation in li munde soluer li problemas e far les conosset. Quo importa que il mistrotta e balbutia, que su voce es crud e mis-sonant, que su metodes e su tropes es inadequat? Ti mission va trovar metode e images, articulation e melodie. Etsi il vell esser mut, it vell parlar. Si ne – si ne vell exister un tal divin parol che li mann – quo noi cuida, quam fluent, quam brillian il es . . . (Emerson) distin’er unterscheiden referer beweisen reverer verehren satisfar befriedigen exercir üben opposir widerstehen delicie Entzücken gan’ar gewinnen attin’er erreichen aventura Abenteuer honest ehrlich performar ausführen scope Zweck, Ziel demandar verlangen sol allein origine Ursprung exposir darlegen explicar erklären charje Last, Bürde vocar rufen importar gelten, ausmachen trottar traben balbutiar stottern voce Stimme crud roh sonar tönen trop Wendung mut stumm cuidar sorgen 7.1.2 Aforismes Si li triangules vell posser pensar, illi vell imaginar su Deo quam triangulari. (Spinoza.) Li capes de grand homes diminue, si plures de illi conveni; plu mult li sages, plu minimal li sagess. (Montesquieu.) Moventie, progress, esperantie, vive, omnis es solmen synonymes de optimism. Li antiqui romano qui pensat li proverbie: durantque yo spira, yo espera, ha concentrat li filosofie del processe del vive, e dat a un biologic fundamental veritá li forme de un classic calambure. (Nordau) Li damas ne veni in li ciel, nam ja in li Apocaypse es dit in un loc: It esset silent durant un demí seconde. To ne es pensabil ta, u damas es present. (Kant.) angul Ecke sage Weise (m.) spirar atmen calambure Wortspiel loc Ort, Stelle siler schweigen 7.1.3 Li evangelie del labor It existe du folles in li munde. Li un es li millionario, qui crede, que il posse accumular real potentie per collecter moné; li altri es li glatt-rasat agitator, qui crede, que si il solmen vell posser prender li moné de un classe e dar it a un altri, li social maladies vell esser curat. Illi es ambi sur fals via. Mani del max successos ho-temporan collectores de moné ne ha augmentat, ni per minimalissim summa, li richess del homanité. Esque cart-luderos contribue al augmentation derl richess del munde? Si noi omni vell partiprender in li productiv labor, intra li límites de nor capacitá, on vell posser questionar solmen pri to, esque chascun va reciver to quo il besona. Un real manca del vital necessitás – ne un fals manca pro absentie de tintinnant metallic monetes in nor tascas – posse depender solmen de insufficent production, e ti es, in su órdine, tro sovente un consecuentie de mancant saventies pri to quo e qualmen on deve producter. Ja in comensa noi deve fixar quam fact: li terra es capabil producter decent vive a chascun; ne solmen nutrition ma omnicos quo noi besona; nam omnicos veni del terra. It es possibil arrangear li labor, li production, li distribution e li recompensation talmen, que a chascun qui fa su deventie, es garantiat un parte del resultate in conformitá al exact justicie. Omnicos es possibil. Crede es li substantie de coses pri queles noi espera, e li testimonie pri coses queles ne es visibil. (Henry Ford.) folle Tor (männl.) accumular anhäufen rasar rasieren maladie Krankheit augmentar vermehren luder spielen partiprender teilnehmen capacitá Fähigkeit vital necessitá Lebensnotwendigkeit tintinnar klingen monete Münze capabil fähig, imstande decent anständig nutrition Ernährung recompensation Vergütung, Belohnung deventie Pflicht justicie Gerechtigkeit substantie Wesen testimonie Zeugnis 7.1.4 Un lettre Cosmopolis, 12-m marte 1930. Mi car amico. Yo mersía Vos cordialmen pro Vor amabil lettre de 10-m ho-mensu. Yo joya leer, que anc Vu have interesse por li lingue international auxiliari, e yo constata, que yo esset rect, quande yo supposit, que Vu ne posse esser indifferent pri un question quel have grandissim importantie por li future de nor civilisation. Quam omni novones in li interlinguistica Vu comensa per decretar. In Vor curt lettre de quelc lineas Vu expresse Vor opiniones e exposi tant postulates concernent li lingue auxiliari, que, si Vu self vell provar satisfar les, Vu vell haver sufficent occupation por quelc cent annus. Vu di, que li lingue deve esser ne europan; ma universal, i. e. un syntese de omni lingues existent sur li terra. Vu oblivia, que p. ex. li lingues chinesi e german es tam different, que un lingue, quel deve satisfar Vor postulate, vell esser quasi un hybride inter harengo e sparro. Vu di, que li lingue deve esser idealic, i. e. li max perfect linguistic instrument pensabil. Vu oblivia, que ne omnicos pensabil es possibil. Idealic lingues es, secun mi opinion, tam impossibil quam idealic states. Illi apartene ambi a Utopie. Un idealic lingue sam quam un idealic state es possibil solmen ta u vive idealic homes. Vu di adplu, que li lingue deve esser absolut regulari, nam tande it vell esser max facil. Yo ne posse comprender, pro quo regularitá vell esser identic con facilitá. Li lingue ne es solmen grammatica. It posse esser facil aprender simplic regules, ma it es tre desfacil memorar e usar ínaccustomat paroles. Quant minu un nov lingue charja li memorie del parlantes, tant plu facil it es. It existet unquande témpores, quande homes credet seriosmen, que on posse crear, constructer e formar nov lingues arbitrarimen, ex profundore de su ánimas, secun principies, queles illi self inventet. It eveni ancor sovente, que on audi simil opiniones expresset de homes íninitiat. Plu valoros quam inventer es constatar li ja factic existent international lingue, quel vive latent in li national lingues del occidental cultura. Li international vocabularium es tre rich, e proque li scientie e technica ja possede un international terminologie, illi ne posse acceptar un altri lingue international quam un tal quel conserva ti internationalitá. Vor devoet Y. Z. mersiar danken esser rect Recht haben supposir voraussetzen exposir aufstellen, ausstellen occupation Beschäftigung harengo Hering sparro Sperling obliviar vergessen sam quam gleichwie adplu ferner accustomar gewöhnen charjar laden arbitrari willkürlich initiat eingeweiht latent geheim, verborgen devoer ergeben sein 7.2 Erläuterungen 7.2.1 Adjectivic suffixes Die zwei gebräuchlichsten Suffixe zur Ableitung von Adjektiven sind: -al das eine allgemeine adjektivische Beziehung, ein Verhältnis, eine Abhängigkeit usw. angibt: national von nation, central von centre, differential von differentie usw., und -ic das so seiend, die Eigenschaften des Grundwortes besitzend bezeichnet (oft gleich deutschem -isch): energic von energie, fantastic von fantast, systematic von systema, problematic von problema usw. (In griechischen Wörtern auf -ma wird ein -t- vor den Suffixen eingeschoben.) Von Adjektiven auf -ic sind Substantive auf -ica und -ico abgeleitet: jene sind Namen der Wissenschaften, Künste, und dgl.: logica = Logik (von logic = logisch), matematica, botanica, politica, cronica, critica; diese bezeichnen Ausüber der betreffenden Wissenschaften, Künste und dgl.: logico = Logiker, matematico, botanico, politico, cronico, critico usw. -aci geneigt zu: mordaci = bissig (morder = beißen) tenaci = zäh (tener = halten) vivaci = lebhaft (viver = leben) -an zugehörig (oft auch substantiviert: -ano, -ana, -ane): american = amerikanisch (America = Amerika) homan = menschlich (hom = Mensch) -ari gemäß, passend zu, dienend zu, gehörig zu (im Deutschen -är): regulari = regelmäßig, regulär (regul = Regel) populari = volkstümlich, populär (popul = Volk) -at mit etwas versehen: foliat = blätterig (folie = Blatt) barbat = bärtig (barbe = Bart) -atri Ähnlichkeit, unvollkommene Annäherung, auch Verminderung der Eigenschaft (deutsch -artig): verdatri = grünlich (verd = grün) spongiatri = schwammig (spongie = Schwamm) -esc (von Personen) ähnlich, erinnernd an, eine derartige Eigenschaft charakterisierend: infantesc = kindisch (infant = Kind) gigantesc = riesenhaft (gigant = Riese; gigantic = riesengroß) -bil von transitiven Verben: passive Möglichkeit = was getan werden kann, von intransitiven: aktive Möglichkeit = was tun kann (deutsch -bar, -lich, -haft): navigabil = schiffbar (navigar = schiffen) formabil = formbar (formar = formen) audibil = hörbar (audir = hören) horribil = entsetzlich (horrer = sich entsetzen) incredibil = unglaublich (creder = glauben) durabil = dauerhaft (durar = dauern) imponderabil = unwägbar (ponderar = wägen) imperceptibil = unmerklich (percepter = bemerken) inexpressibil = unaussprechlich (expresser = ausdrücken) visibil (vom Perfektstamm) = sichtbar (vider = sehen) explosibil (vom Perfektstamm) = explodierbar (exploder = explodieren) Falls das Zeitwort einen Perfektstamm mit s bildet, so wird -ibil an diesen letzteren Stamm angehängt. -in bezeichnet Abstammung, Herkunft: argentin = silbern (argent = Silber) florentin = aus Florenz (Florentia = Florenz) svinine = Schweinefleisch (svin = Schwein) -os(i) reich an, voll: famos = berühmt (fama = Ruhm) musculos = muskulös (muscul = Muskel) respectos = ehrerbietig (respect = Ehrfurcht) spinos = dornig (spine = Dorn) Über die Suffixe -iv und -ori ist schon in der III. Lektion gesprochen worden. Ferner gibt es einige internationale Adjektivsuffixe, die jedoch selten vorkommen und zur Neubildung nicht geeignet sind, sogenannte „unproduktive“ Suffixe, z. B.: -id, eine dem Verbum entsprechende Eigenschaft besitzend: timid = furchtsam (timer = fürchten; timore = Furcht); frigid = kalt (friger = frieren; frigore = Kälte); -nd (das sogenante Gerundivum) eine passive Notwendigkeit, was getan werden soll: quo esset demonstrand = was zu beweisen war; dividende = Dividende, zu Teilendes; examinando = zu Examinierender, Examinand, Prüfling. 7.2.2 Divers affixes Ferner empfiehlt es sich, den Sinn einiger ursprünglicher griechischer oder lateinischer Silben und Wörter sich zu merken, die nicht nur in traditionellen internationalen Wörtern vorkommen, sondern auch häufig gebraucht werden, um neue Wörter zu bilden, zum Beispiel: anti- gegen-, wider- Antichristo, antitoxin, antisocial arch(i)- erz-, ober- archiepiscop (Erzbischof), archángel (Erzengel), archifripon (Erzgauner) auto- selbst- automobil (eig. „selbstbeweglich“), autobiographie non- nicht- non-agression (Nicht-Angreifen), nonsense (Unsinn) pan- all- Paneuropa, panslavist proto- ur- protogerman (urdeutsch), prototyp pseudo- falsch-, schein- Pseudo-Christo (Schein-Christ), pseudoscientie (Scheinwissenschaft) semi-, hemi- halb- semivocal (Halbvokal), semicolon, hemisfere (Halbkugel) tele- fern- television (Fernsehen), telemicroscop -cid Mörder, tötend patricid (Vatermörder), suicid (Selbstmörder), homicid (menschenmordend, mörderisch) -fer tragend fructiferi (fruchtbringend), mammifer (Säugetier) -fil liebend germanofil (deutschfreundlich) -fob fürchtend germanofob (deutschfeindlich) -oid ähnlich negroid, romboid, ellopsoid 7.2.3 Parol-composition Zusammengesetzte Wörter können auf verschiedene Weise gebildet werden: 1. durch einfache Anfügung a) ohne Bindestrich: postcarte, manuscrite, oder b) mit Bindestrich: Nord-Europa, automobil-garage; 2. mit Bindevokalen i oder o des Wohllauts oder der Gewohnheit wegen: uniform, unilateral, centimetre, microcosmo, aeroplan. Die Zusammensetzung kann auch mit dem Imperativ des Verbums erfolgen (wie im Deutschen: Springinsfeld, Vergissmeinnicht): portamoné, parapluvie, gardarobe. 7.2.4 Parol-families Bei richtiger Anwendung obiger Ableitungsregeln entstehen fast immer bereits existierende internationale Wörter mit derselben Bedeutung; auch können neue gebildet werden, wie das beständig in den nationalen Sprachen geschieht. In den wenigen Fällen, wo eine regelmäßig gebildete Ableitungsform sich von einem vorhandenen internationalen Wort wesentlich unterschiedet, sind beide Formen gestattet, z. B. noctal = nocturn (nächtlich), terral = terrestri (irdisch), cielal = celest (himmlisch), patrin = paternal (väterlich). Als Beispiel dafür, wie die internationalen Wörter durch Ableitung und Zusammensetzung aus einfachen Elementen entstanden sind, und wie sie durch die Ableitungslehre des Okzidental erklärt werden, geben wir unten noch einige Beispiele von Wortfamilien: protecter (englisch to protect) = schützen, schirmen: protector (vgl. „der Protektor Cromwell“) = Beschützer, Gönner protectoratu (vgl. „das Protektorat Cromwells“)=Amt,Würde eines Protektors; Schutzherrschaft protectoria = Rettungshaus für schutzlose Kinder protection (z. B. „unter allerhöchster Protektion“) = Schutz protectionism (eine bekannte Wirtschaftsdoktrin) = Schutzzollsystem protectionist = Anhänger des Schutzzollsystems protectionistic = protektionistisch protectiv = beschützend, beschirmend star = stehen: stabil, instabil, stabilitá, ínstabilitá, stabilisar, stabilisation, stabilisator; station, stationar, stationari, stationario; state, statu, statue, statuarium, statuette, statuer (in Zusammensetzung -stituer: constituer, constitution, instituer, institute, institution, institutor, restituer, restitution, substituer, substitute, substitution), statute, statuari; static, statica; statist; statistic, statistica, statistico; stativ; statura; constar, constant; constantie, constatar; restar, restantie; distar, distantie; circumstar, circumstantie usw.